1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustment mechanism for height adjusting a shower head within a shower stall.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many devices have been proposed for adjusting the height of a shower head within a shower stall. Generally, these devices all rely on some form of mechanical securement mechanism to provide the required force to hold the shower head in place once the desired shower head height has been achieved. None of the prior art techniques rely on the forces of the water within the shower itself to provide the requisite forces to hold a shower head in place.